This invention relates to the treatment of patient's in post-surgery; and in particular, to the use of timed release medication to prevent blood clots and infections, control pain and facilitate healing, and to also control high blood pressure, and treat diabetes and other possible complications to which the surgical patient is subjected.
Major surgeries, for example, hip replacement and knee replacement surgeries involve a lengthy healing process. During this period, and especially during the early stages of recovery, great care must be taken to insure that blood clots do not form in the area where the surgery was performed, and that infection does not set in. Since these surgeries can also involve a lot of pain, pain control is also important in facilitating recovery. Narcotics are also often given the patient to relieve pain, particularly at the site of the incision. Narcotics, of course, can be addictive.
In addition, some patients suffer from conditions (high blood pressure, diabetes, for example) which can affect the patient's recovery. While the patient is still hospitalized, doctors and nurses are available to monitor their condition and provide immediate treatment if conditions warrant. Most patients, however, leave the hospital well before recovery is over and complete their recovery at home. They still usually see their doctor on a periodic basis to insure their progress goes well. During the early stages of recovery, while still hospitalized, the post-operative patient is given periodic injections of appropriate drugs to prevent clotting and infections, and to facilitate the healing process. Or, the patient is hooked to a catheter by which measured doses of medication are periodically administered. In some instances, self-contained infusion pumps are implanted to dispense the medication. While the injections and catheterization is uncomfortable, patients understand they are necessary and put up with the pain and discomfort. When the patient leaves the hospital, he or she is given prescriptions for appropriate oral medications they can take at home to continue their recovery. Once at home, the patient may still receive injections from a visiting nurse.
Injections are painful. Catheters are inconvenient. Taking medication can be overlooked or forgotten. Because the surgery is major surgery, the possibility of complications is substantially greater than might normally be the case. Since the doctor's primary concern is the welfare and complete recovery of the patient, the doctor has an interest in seeing that the patient receives all the medication they require. Accordingly, a delivery system that allows the doctor to conveniently provide required medications, while insuring the patient receives the appropriate dosages over the period of time he or she is both in the hospital and after they leave, would be beneficial.